Cloud Watching
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: A new favourite past time of our favourite Ninja...


(Disclaimer: Rose are red, violets are blue. I own nothing here, so please don't sue.)

**

* * *

  
**

**Cloud Watching**

Cloud watching was, perhaps, one of the best pastimes -aside from the acquisition of material- that Yuffie had ever indulged in. Although incredibly risky, since the 'Cloud' in question would most likely kill her if he ever found out he was being watched while he bathed, the young woman found herself watching never the less. But then the risk was half of the fun right there. It took great skill and cunning to be able to get so close to a legendary warrior such as the blond, without getting noticed. And, being one of the most awesome Ninjas her village, Yuffie naturally happened to have both in great abundance.

Of course, her ancestors would probably disagree with how she was currently using her talents, seeing as spying on unsuspecting guests in a hot spring, with lecherous intent, was generally frowned upon.

But then, her new favourite pastime hadn't exactly started out life as a way to get a few sneaky peaks of Cloud in the buff. No, it just evolved into that.

It had all started a few months back, during a routine package delivery to the small village, when Cloud complained of back ache. Probably from all those hours he spent ferrying stuff, place to place, on that wonderful machine of his. So, being the wonderfully good natured soul the Yuffie was, she insisted he visit the local Onsen. A nice soak in some of Wutai's famous, healing hot springs, was sure to do the hero a world of good. However, Cloud was quick to decline. Not because he didn't like the idea, but because of a previous bad experience. Apparently, the last time Cloud has ventured into an Onsen, he had caused quite a stir with the locals. More specifically the men, who just couldn't help but try to catch glimpses of his 'Ultima Sword', and thus made the blonds', visit a very uncomfortable one indeed. Cloud was always a very self conscious idiot, even if there really was no reason to be.

However, being the awesome, caring person she was, Yuffie knew of a solution to Cloud's dilemma, and quickly dragged him up, into the mountains. Soon enough the young, spirited woman had lead the somewhat curious hero, to a very secluded section of the mountain, where they found a small shrine. Or least it looked like a shrine, because when the young woman bounded forward and pulled hard on the shrine's rope, a small door in the back opened. Yuffie ushered the man through the small door, and once he had crawled through, he was met with an amazing sight. The Kisaragi family's super secret and totally private, all natural Onsen. All it consisted of was a reasonably sized rock pool, filled with steaming water and trees all around it.

Nothing else.

Cloud was slightly stunned, but was much happier to take a bath, now that he had total privacy. Well, sort of.

Because, whilst Yuffie was an incredibly generous person, nothing in life was ever truly free, and Cloud's dip in her family's private hideaway was certainly not cheap. So whilst the blond soothed his aching back in the wonderous waters of the secret Onsen, Yuffie had set about claiming payment for her kind services; I.E. Cloud's Materia.

The operation had started so well, too. Using yet another secret entrance, known only Ninja's as awesome as herself, Yuffie had managed to sneak her way towards Cloud's pile of unguarded clothes with very little trouble, had found the perfect tree in which to hang down and collect the goods in style, when a loud contented groan filled the air. Of course, Yuffie's head had snapped towards for where the sound had originated, and the sight she saw was enough to make her forget about her prize.

Cloud. Cloud naked. Cloud naked from the waste up, in her family's super secret hot spring, hair delightfully tussled and wet, looking the very picture of contentment. Yuffie had never seen the blond so relaxed, so undone and so...unbelievably sexy. Suffice to say, if Yuffie hadn't of been a Ninja, she would've almost certainly fallen out of that tree. It was possibly the most enthralling thing she had ever seen in her life, and found herself unable to tear her eyes away.

And thus 'Cloud Watching' was born.

Now, whenever Cloud visited, which was more often than not, Yuffie would lead him to the Onsen and position herself in her favourite tree, and watch.

The young woman sighed silently, as she gazed dreamily upon the unsuspecting blond, drinking in every part of his delectable body. Yuffie found it very hard to choose which part of his body she liked the most. Maybe it was his very nicely toned chest, with those suitable lickable abs? Or perhaps his well proportioned shoulders; that just cried out to be nibbled on? Or maybe that perfectly formed butt of his that never failed to make Yuffie want to bite it. She never could decide, but then how could anyone? The man was a practically an eight course feast just waiting to be devoured.

The thought had occurred to her that perhaps she should take photos and sell them, because, quite frankly, she'd make a fortune. But then Yuffie did have a problem with sharing, and Cloud was no exception.

Yuffie briefly wondered, whether Cloud ever suspected that he was being watched. Since, every time she met the blond now, the young woman found it very hard to keep her over stimulated imagination from over-heating. The amount of indecent thoughts and extremely explicit dreams her new favourite pastime had spawned, was truly obscene. Not that Yuffie was really complaining. No sir-ee! But it did make trying to hold a normal conversation, without her drooling all over him, very difficult.

However despite her, now, constant flushed cheeks and wickedly sensual fantasies encroaching on her real life, 'Cloud Watching' was still her favourite past time and was likely to be for a very long time to come.


End file.
